Zazu's Tickle Torture
Zazu's Tickle Torture is a fanfiction story written by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. The story take place during the events of the first film after Simba, Timon and Pumbaa sings "Hakuna Matata". Characters *Zazu (the main protagonist) *Scar (the main antagonist) *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed *Mufasa (mentioned) *Liam Transcript (In the Pride Lands, everything was destroyed and burned after Scar take over as king when he killed his brother Mufasa) *Scar: Well, well, well. Brother, you can never be king for once until i exiled Simba for this. *Zazu: You brat! You can never be another Mufasa! *Banzai: Hey Scar, i just discover a broken machine at the Elephant Graveyard since we ran off to move from there. *Scar: I'll make sure that the meerkats will never find me with that machine. *Banzai: So? Wanna go to the Elephant Graveyard? *Scar: Sure. Simba is gone and i can do whatever i want until the lionesses eat the animals for prey. *Zazu: No. I still do not want to go there. *Scar: You're coming with me one way or the other! Banzai, cage him! *Banzai: Aye aye King. (Banzai cage Zazu in a cage-like bone and take him around the Elephant Graveyard) *Banzai: So this is what the Elephant Graveyard looks like tha before. *Scar: I have the perfect plan. How about we fix up the broken machine you mentioned and use it on Zazu? *Banzai: Sure. *Scar: I think Zazu, after we get the machine fixed, should be in the machine for hours. *chuckles evilly* (In the cave where Scar used to went) *Scar: Ahh, i remember this place. *Banzai: Even like you. We can do whatever we want. *Scar: This will be the perfect place to set up the machine. Make sure you and the others guard the machine that Zazu will be tortured on. *Zazu: Oh no! *Scar: I will call the machine "Tickle Torture 5000" and Zazu will be tortured by it for a very long time. *Zazu: Oh no you don't! *Scar: I'm in control here. Now, you are going to get it longer. *Zazu: No! Don't dare me! *Scar: Silence! Banzai, you and the others get to work on that machine. (Shenzi and Ed appeared) *Ed: *laughs* *Shenzi: Well, well, well Scar, what do we have? *Scar: First, I want you three to fix up this broken machine. We are going to use it on Zazu, here. *Shenzi: Sure my king. (Moments later) *Scar: Good, strap him down. (The three do so) Scar: Now, time to let this machine torture Zazu for a very long time. (The lasers tickle Zazu on the belly) *Banzai: What? He was suppose to be dead. *Ed: *laughs* *Scar: No! Bring me the hands. (A few robo hands tickle Zazu on the belly as well, making him laugh like crazy) *Zazu: Hahahhahahahahahaahhahahahahahaahhaaahahahaha. (Two super electric tickle spinbrushes whirr and tickle his underwings) *Zazu: Hahahahahahaahhhhaahaahhaahaha. *Scar: He's getting the torture he deserves. *Zazu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaa!!!!! (Two tickle lasers come in and focus their massive tickle power on his bellybutton) *Zazu: Hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahaaahahahaa. *Scar: Interesting. (Four buffers come in and whirr and tickle his inner thighs) *Zazu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *Scar: Yes, endure the torture that you deserve for your hyper ticklishness! *Banzai: That's right Zazu. *Scar: Now, nobody can save you as you are subject to this torture from us for hours, and will be our tickle slave as we tortutre you for as long as we want. *Zazu: If you...want. (Zazu is also tortured in his private area by an electric toothbrush) *Zazu: Hahahaahahhahahaahahahaahahaahaahaha. *Scar: Yes! Do you feel it? Does it tickle? *Zazu: Yes! *Scar: Good. You'll be there for a long time yet! *Zazu: No! Just make it stop! *Scar: Sorry, Zazu. You're stuck there for a long time. *Zazu: No! *Scar: All you can do is endure the torture that is being bestowed upon you. *Shenzi: He will LOVE It. *Scar: Hm, I say he is enjoying it. *Banzai: That is right. *Scar: For that, Zazu will remain bound to the tickle torture machine and tickled for a very long time. *evil chuckle* (The tickle hands were appearing to tickle Zazu's legs) *Zazu: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Scar: I'm enjoying this. *Banzai: Me too. *Ed: *laughs* *Scar: Take it up to full power! *Shenzi: I'm on it! *Scar: Let's do it. (The more the tickle hands get, Zazu is getting tickled hardly) *Zazu: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. *Scar: He is suffering the torture he deserves. *Ed: *laughing* *Scar: *laughs evilly* *Zazu: *laughs* *Scar: Nobody will find us, especially with this machine of torture. *Zazu: Why you? *Scar: No questions from you! *Shenzi: Yeah. *Scar: This is Zazu's rightful place. Bound to the machine and tortured. *Banzai: Sure. *Scar: *laughs evilly* (Zazu s getting tickled for a long time) *Zazu: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Scar: I'm so enjoying this. *Zazu: No! *Scar: You just earned yourself more torture time. *Zazu: No! You wouldn't let me out, even if the lionesses was here. *Scar: Silence! No one will ever save you. (Many hyenas come to join in) *Zazu: Oh no. *Scar: Yes. My minions will tickle you forever! *Zazu: No! *Scar: Hyenas, tickle Zazu to your heart's content. *Zazu: Yeah, i love it, i love it, i love it! *Scar: Well, now you can be there even longer. (Shenzi was tickling Zazu) *Shenzi: See about that Zazu. *Scar: That's more like it. *Banzai: We can see it closely. *Scar: Good. Keep going with the torture. *Banzai: I will. *Scar: Well, what are you waiting for? Do it! (Banzai tickles Zazu) *Zazu: Hahahahahahahhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Scar: Good, he needs it hard. *Banzai: Yeah. *Scar: Keep on it. *Banzai: Now, he need the lasers? *Scar: Yes. His torture is going to be at the maximum. *Banzai: Alright! *Scar: Increase the intensity to maximum. (The tickle torment goes intensity to maximum) *Banzai: I did it. *Scar: Good. *Shenzi: So, as for Banzai, what about Ed? *Scar: You, Banzai and Ed work together and get Zazu the severe tickle torture he deserves. *Banzai: We will. *Scar: Do it then! *Banzai: Okay. *Scar: What are you waiting for!? (Banzai and Ed start severe the tickle torture) *Scar: Good. *Banzai: We did it! *Scar: I know. Have it go for hours nonstop. *Banzai: Sure. (In the cave) *Liam: Well, well, well. There is a bird getting a tickle torment? Interesting. (Liam appeared with the tickle torment) *Zazu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Liam: Hey Scar. *Scar: What Liam? *Liam: I am here to tickle Zazu. *Scar: Good. You can certainly help out with the others and give this bird what he deserves. *Liam: Sure. *Scar: Do not fail me. *Liam: I will do it. (Liam started to tickle Zazu with his paws) *Zazu: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Liam: That's very good. *Scar: Thank you Liam. *Liam: Your welcome. *Scar: Keep it going and keep it merciless. (Liam tickle Zazu even more) *Liam: That's it. *Zazu: Hahahahahahahahaaahaaahahahahhaha. *Scar: Good. He deserves this. *Liam: Thank you master Scar, we will rule the Pride Lands after all. *Scar: Yes. I like your thinking. *Liam: Good, even Simba is not here anymore. He is exiled after you banished him when he was a cub. *Scar: That was perfect. *Liam: Sure thing. All of the animals has moved to another land even you're the king now. *Scar: That's what I wanted to hear. *Liam: Oh yeah. Nothing but me is better than a hyena was. *Scar: We have the high power now. *Liam: To the mix to the max. *Scar: Very good. *Liam: Thanks Scar. *Scar: Keep up the torture on our captive. *Liam: I will. *Scar: Very good. We are giving him what he deserves, especially since he can't do anything but laugh helplessly. *Liam: We only have one hour left. *Scar: Even so, we will keep him held captive. *Liam: That right. (Zazu was held captive and being tickled) *Zazu: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! *Scar: That's the point. *Liam: This day is going great. *Zazu: No! *Scar: I like when this happens. *Liam: I know. *Scar: Zazu will get tickled for an hour! *Liam: Our plan is working! *Shenzi: Yes, this will be the best one to be made. *Liam: I know. *Scar: I see. *Banzai: Keep it up. *Scar: And more will be coming. (The last 6 tickle hands started tickling Zazu) *Zazu: HahahahahhahahahahahhahahHhhHHhHhHhA. *Scar: Add a couple tongues to his private and let them make his groin more sensitive. *Liam: Yeah. (Liam added a couple tongues to his private) *Liam: Good. *Scar: That will surely make his private even more sensitive. *Liam: You bet King. *Scar: He deserves this torture very much. *Liam: I know King. *Banzai: We always know what to do. *Scar: Oh, tell me this idea of yours. *Banzai: But, we made it together. *Liam: It was you guys. *Scar: Indeed it was. *Liam: Yeah. *Scar: I'm enjoying watching this. *Liam: Yeah. *Scar: So do you have any more brilliant ideas? *Liam: No, we have 30 minutes left. *Scar: Even so, we will still keep him held captive. *Liam: Sure thing like in the mornings. *Scar: You're thinking about it. (One hour later after the hyenas except the trio and Liam left) *Liam: He is doing very good. *Scar: Yes. I'm impressed. We can use that to our advantage. *Liam: 10 Minutes Left. *Scar: Got it. *Liam: Okay then. (Zazu get a little tickle more) *Zazu: Hahahahahhahaahahha!!!! *Liam: That what he get for being tickled. *Scar: Very good. *Liam: Now, our tickle torment is over. (The tickle torment stops) *Zazu: What? *Scar: I think, you need a little break. *Liam: Come on, we have to return to Pride Rock. (After waving the tickle torment goodbye, the rest of the group return to Pride Rock) *Scar: This is how i feel. *Liam: This is great. *Scar: We are still keeping Zazu held captive. *Liam: I broke it, that my choice. *Shenzi: Why did you just did that? *Liam: We can prepare to stop Simba anytime we need. *Scar: He will never return. *Liam: I guess, my choice. *Ed: *laughs* *Banzai: So? This is how the life will work. *Scar: Until then, i need some lioness to hunt for food while you and the rest of the hyenas block the ways of everyone getting out. *Shenzi: Good thing Scar, we will do it. (The hyenas left, back at Scar's cave) *Zazu: What a terrible torture. *Scar: Trap in there? Huh? You're trap again. *Zazu: If Simba ever returned, he will stop you all. *Scar: Pesky meerkats. Those hyenas will hunt them if they see one. Until then... THE END Trivia *In this fanfic, Zazu is captured by Scar and harshly tickle tortured by a super merciless tickle torture machine for hours nonstop. *This is the first Lion King fan-fiction created by Penguin-Lover. Gallery Zazu's_Tickle_Torture.jpg|This was uploaded upon request for NewMarioFan65. Please, DO NOT DELETE! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Tickle Stories